


Good-Luck Kiss

by LarisUSB



Series: Supergay [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, First Kiss, Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: Alex has a simple mission, to take Ruby to the football game. When it does not end the way she expects, Sam kisses her to make everything better.





	Good-Luck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so any criticism or comment is more than welcome

  It was a fine Saturday morning, the heat marked the middle of the summer and what Alex wanted was a meeting with her air conditioning and an ice cream pot to dribble the heat. Unfortunately, she was too right for this, too correct to call Sam and uncheck her appointment using any excuse.

Two weeks earlier, Samantha Arias had asked her a favor. On account of a meeting could not attend one of the games of Ruby. In any other situation, Sam would cancel all of her commitments to be with her daughter but unfortunately, this was a commitment of paramount importance to LCorp.

 Knowing of her complicated situation, Alex offered to take the little  Arias, as well as to report all occurrences of the game. Reluctantly, Samantha accepted her redheaded friend's offer. And that's how the older Danvers met at the Arias door at seven in the morning wearing a football shirt and blue cap.

 Ruby was the one who answered the door, extremely excited about the game and led her into the kitchen. There Alex found Sam, dressed in a suit and preparing pancakes.

 "I figured I might be hungry. I do not want any of my girls feeling bad after being fed badly. "

 Alex sat down at the table while her friend served her pancakes and sat beside her. With a smug smile, she says,

 "So I'm your girl now, Sam? I thought you were going to call me to leave before making that kind of request. "

 "This can all be arranged if you want to be so formal, Alex. But I always thought you were the type that got right to the point. "

 Sam retorts, and her smile grows even wider when she notices her friend's flushed cheeks. After both feed themselves, Samantha picks up the dishes and Alex is ready to help her.

 "How long will your meeting last? Not that I want to get rid of Ruby soon, I adore her. It's just to know if you want to get her there or that I bring her home and order pizza. I'd say make dinner but I'm a danger on the stove. "

 The brunette laughs with what Alex speaks and responds.

 "I must arrive to be able to follow the end of the game. Then the three of us can have lasagna. I already left the ingredients prepared in the refrigerator. And I do not take no for an answer. You asked me to buy you dinner ... Well, I paid for the ingredients. "

 Before Alex could respond Ruby was dragging her out of the house with the excuse that they would be late and that she would have another time to flirt with Sam.

 The game played wonderfully well, despite having ended in a draw, Alex considered a win. Ruby had made two goals and had fun what at last was the reason to play. On the way back they stopped for ice cream since Samantha had not shown up. Maybe the redhead was not as lucky as she imagined.

 After going to the ice cream parlor, the older Danvers accompanied her friend's daughter to her house. Upon arriving there she realized that there was no sign of Sam so she should be at the meeting yet. Then she tried to establish a plan. She sent Ruby to the bath and ordered pizza while putting "The Young Frankenstein" on Blu-ray so they could watch. It was at that moment that Alex realized that that movie was not there the last time she visited her friend's house, so it could only be a new acquisition. Could it have been because she'd told the brunette that this was her favorite childhood film? No ... that must be known, maybe Sam changed her mind and did not find that film to be such a bad taste anymore. Ceo would not have bought the movie just because it was her friend's favorite, that would not be what friends do.

 Taking that thought from her head, Alexandra went to answer the door. She paid for the pizza and took it to the coffee table in the living room. When Ruby came down, they sat down and started watching the movie. Before half of the feature film, the younger Arias had already fallen asleep. Maybe Sam was right, that movie was such a complete drug of so much boredom that only Alex could appreciate that atrocity.

 And it was with this scene that Samantha was graced upon arriving home: Alex Danvers with that beautiful messy hair engrossed in a film of doubtful taste. Gently, she approached and sat down beside the agent.

 "Sorry I did not meet you, the meeting took longer than I expected, much more actually. Where's Ruby? "

 The brunette asked if she felt guilty for not finding them after the game. Alex soon tried to calm her down.

 "It's all right. I'm an FBI agent, have you forgotten? I know how things can get complicated out of nowhere. Everything was fine during the day. Ruby's team drew, we had ice cream, we came home, we had ice cream and she fell asleep during the movie. I put her in bed, sleeping on couches is not comfortable. "

 "Drawn? But they were so ready, what could have happened ... I already know why nothing worked today. It's my fault, I forgot the good-luck kiss. "

 At that time the redhead frowned, how could it be Sam's fault, and how could a kiss make a difference? Without understanding, she asked.

 "Good-luck kiss? How can this be your fault, Sam? "

 "Good-luck kiss is something Ruby and I always change before we leave the house. Wishing you a good day, to each other. Since we did not do that, everything went wrong. So she did not win the game, my meeting was late and we did not have our dinner. Already reminding her that she's going to have to have dinner with us the other day. "

 "Do not worry, of course, I'd love to have dinner with you any day. And I will have to refute your theory, things would still have gone wrong because you are not considering a variable, me. Without kissing me good luck I would attract you bad luck in the same way. I'm very unlucky when I asked my parents for a puppy they gave me Kara just so you remember. "

 Alex talks laughing and even with her years of training and intelligence could not be prepared for what was happening. She was side by side with her friend and in the next her face was being pulled for the best kiss she'd given in years. Even though he did not understand, Alex returned the act after all who would be dumb enough to miss the opportunity to kiss Samantha "Woman of Dreams of every straight man, every Queer woman and even a few hetero girls" Arias? At the end of the kiss, she was still shocked as Sam spoke.

 "That was to compensate for the good-luck kiss I did not give her, as for her recurring bad luck ... I guess I'll have to kiss her often from now on to sort it out, Ms. Danvers."

 All she could do was nod her head, thinking that maybe she was not so unlucky, after all, having the opportunity to kiss Sam not one but several times was better than winning the lottery.


End file.
